Кайдор Бланкенхайм
: For other uses, see Bruno (disambiguation) Кайдор Бланкенхайм, later taking the name Bruno Marlon and codenamed Second Dealer, was an aristocrat of Toragay in Elphegort and the father of Kaspar. Disowned from the Blankenheim Family after murdering his wife, the fugitive Kaidor eventually made a deal with Père Noël to have his face changed to the right-hand man of Shaw Freezis of the Freezis Foundation and start a new life. After learning his son's membership in Père Noël, Kaidor took interest in collaborating with the criminal organization. История Ранние Годы Born a member of the Blankenheim Family during the EC 550s, Kaidor was groomed as the eventual successor to his father, the Marquis of Toragay; at some point, he learned about the golden key that had come into the possession of his family. He also had a large tattoo of a twin-headed dragon etched on his back. After he grew up, he married and later sired a son on August 30, EC 588. Soon after, he discovered his wife had been in an affair. Jealous, Kaidor became consumed by his rage and murdered his wife. Once his crime was discovered shortly after, he entrusted his newborn son to his younger brother, Karl, before fleeing Toragay. On the Run В Бегах Officially disowned by his family, Kaidor remained a fugitive for some time, constantly evading the World Police pursuing him. At some point, the noble went into hiding in the Lucifenian Republic. In EC 597, Kaidor learned that his son, named Kaspar, was growing up identical to him and realized that their connection as parent and child could be discovered if his face gained public attention. Around that time, the concerned and fatigued noble made contact with First Santa Claus of the criminal organization Père Noël. The aristocrat expressed his desire to change his identity and leave his fugitive life; Senator Julia told him that one of her subordinates could magically change his face.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story Kaidor tried to ascertain the woman's location from Santa Claus and the criminal senator agreed to give him the information in exchange for the location of one of the vessels of sin she was searching for, the golden key. The aristocrat described the heirloom had come in his family's possession, citing his son probably had it by then and that she should acquire it from him if she wanted the vessel. Once Senator Julia Abelard related he should look for a fortune teller on the city of Rollam's main street, codenamed "Seventh Magician", Kaidor learned that the Freezis Foundation leader Shaw Freezis' top aide, Bruno Marlon, was visiting the country. Confirming the rich business executive was around the same age as him, Kaidor secretly intercepted Bruno and killed him. Severing his head and stuffing it in a bag, the fugitive aristocrat took it and a large package of cash with him to Rollam. Magician's Miracle Магическое Знамение After finding Seventh Magician's shop, Kaidor entered the establishment and set down the bag before the fortune teller on her desk. After removing Bruno's head to show her, he stated he wanted her to change his face to be the same as that of the head. The fugitive aristocrat then questioned if she really could. Asked where he had heard of her, Kaidor related what he was told by First Santa Claus. Questioned about his name, Kaidor inquired if she meant him or the head he held. When Magician replied she would like both, he asked if that was necessary for her to complete her trick. The fortune teller denied it before clarifying that it wouldn't be right to help someone she didn't know; in response, Kaidor reluctantly introduced himself and revealed the head's identity to her. Magician then pointed out that he must have wanted to act on behalf of the man he'd killed. Kaidor answered that he never said he killed Bruno. The fortune teller countered that that was the most likely explanation and he said that it didn't matter, asking again if she could really change his face. As he glared at her with the intent to kill, he heard her reply that she could with the right compensation and he put a package of money on the desk, explaining that this was the advanced payment and that he'd pay her double if he succeeded as Bruno's replacement in the Freezis Foundation. He followed Seventh as she led him to the back of the shop and silently lay face-up on the bed as she directed. The fortune teller then asked Kaidor if he was prepared to abandon his old life completely and he responded that he was ready to no longer live as a noble. Pressed again, he admitted that there was one thing that kept him from having no regrets, but that it was the very reason why he had to change his face, and explained the situation with Kaspar when asked. Afterwards, Seventh took out the Venom Sword and swiped it at his face, changing it to match Bruno's visage.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story Right Hand of the Foundation Правая Рука Организации With his new face, Kaidor adopted Bruno Marlon's identity and returned to Marlon, convincing the foundation that he had suffered an accident while in Lucifenia and had lost his memories of what occurred due to the shock. Over time, he managed to successfully convince Bruno's colleagues that he was the real Bruno, despite struggling to imitate the man.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Kaidor then started a new life as Shaw Freezis' right hand man, helping him manage the Foundation, secret World Police, and the Freezis information network at its headquarters in Bariti, Marlon.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story He also at some point became acquainted with Hob Homer and regularly received information on the World Police and its investigators.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 As part of the deal, "Bruno" paid Magician double the original payment for her services with the foundation's resources.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story At some point, he met Shaw Freezis' great granddaughters, Hanne and Heidemarie Lorre and dealt with the numerous issues they caused for the foundation.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 In EC 608, Kaidor learned that Kaspar had joined Père Noël as "Second Dealer"; once he established contact with First Santa Claus again, Bruno agreed to act as a mole for the criminal organization.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 During the course of these activities, Bruno met with Julia multiple times at her home and, on these occasions, became familiar with her son Lemy Abelard. He also began receiving insights as to the reputations and reliability of the merchants of Evillious such as Ton Corpa. That August, Bruno attended the party to celebrate Julia Abelard's inauguration as president of Lucifenia in the Lucifenian Palace's Hall of Mirrors. Spotting a blond-haired child enter the party, Bruno approached him and asked if he was Lemy. Seeing the boy struggle to place him, the disappointed Bruno asked if he didn't recall his previous visits before the child seemed to remember, remarking his mother's debt to him. Bruno humbly replied that he hadn't helped that much, but noted that he would have more chances to visit now that the boy's mother was President. Noting that the sideshow would be beginning shortly, he looked to the stage to watch the diva Rin Chan sing, applauding with the rest of the guests. The Freezis Foundation then noted the girl's resemblance to Lemy and hazarded a guess to the boy in a low voice if, as Lemy was adopted by Julia, the two of them weren't related. Cut off by Lemy's confident reply that they weren't, the chief aide asked why he believed this so strongly and heard that Rin Chan, while growing up in the same orphanage as him, originally had a different face with black hair and freckles. As Lemy asked him if what he said was strange, Kaidor only replied that it was an intriguing story and questioned if it was as if her face had changed entirely. He listened to the troubled boy explain that he didn't know how or when, but that he knew it for sure when he went to a circus. Prying further, he learned that three years ago in Milanais Theater Lemy visited a circus to celebrate its performance and had seen Rin Chan sing first with her altered appearance. He then also listened as the child explained how he was attacked by two thugs and was seemingly rescued by Fifth Pierrot. After listening to Lemy's story, Bruno remarked that such a thing was very huge and nodded several times. When the boy tried to apologize for speaking so much, he brushed it off and asked what happened after, listening intently as Lemy related how Julia told him Ton Corpa had made Rin Chan into a diva. Musing over Ton's eye for picking her out, Bruno then asked about the girl's changed face and heard Lemy's suggestion that Ton could have had a doctor change her face. Kaidor mused if such a doctor really existed and, recalling his own situation, laughed as he asked if Julia really didn't know how Rin had changed her face. Lemy asked what he meant and Bruno quickly asked the boy to forget it, changing the subject to Ton Corpa and remarking that he'd be worried if he was Rin Chan's guardian. When Lemy asked what kind of person the merchant was, Bruno mused if the boy was old enough to hear about adult situations at the age of fourteen. Prodded, he explained how Ton was marked by the police for being implicated in the deaths of all his previous charges, all of whom he had put to work before their untimely demise by accident or disease. To further explain, Bruno asked if Julia had put Lemy to work and, when the boy affirmed she hadn't, explained that this was normal. He then continued that Ton Corpa regardless puts all his underage charges to work, needlessly as he was already so wealthy. Seeing the downcast Lemy remark that his mother hadn't mentioned this, Bruno suggested she was trying to keep from worrying Lemy and remarked that there was no real evidence of Ton being bad. Kaidor nonetheless pointed out that all the children in Ton's care had died and that he himself would never put his child to work. Realizing his slip of the tongue, Kaidor cleared his throat and said that he'd said too much, simply explaining that due to having had children of his own he would be worried to see Lemy or Rin Chan put to work. When Lemy questioned his use of past tense, Kaidor uttered that his child had died young. While Rin Chan began her last song, Bruno heard Lemy say that one last thing worried him and asked what it was, silently listening to the boy say that Rin Chan's current voice was not her own.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 1 Following Kaspar's death as the previous Second Dealer on August 30, Bruno pressured the World Police to stop their investigations into Père Noël's black market in Toragay on Santa's orders. A few days later in early September, Bruno received Hanne at the Freezis Foundation's headquarters' entrance in accordance to Shaw's summons. Noting her arrival, Kaidor told her that Shaw was waiting. While leading her through the halls, he cautioned that she was simply visiting as the foundation leader's subordinate, explaining they were concealing her identity as Shaw's great-granddaughter. When Hanne stated she understood he didn't want her to cause an unnecessary family dispute over the heir, Bruno expressed his hope they were on the same wavelength, pointing out that Heidemarie at least spoke few words. After Hanne teased that she should speak a lot then, Bruno explained that wasn't what he meant before realizing they had arrived at Shaw's room. Knocking on his door, Bruno apologized for the interruption and announced Hanne's arrival. Once Shaw welcomed her, Bruno opened the door and permitted Hanne to enter, watching the two converse about what transpired in Toragay. When Hanne refused her great-grandfather's suggestion that he clear the room, citing it would make Bruno uncomfortable to leave them both alone, Kaidor tsked. Later during the meeting, the elderly Shaw began violently coughing and the aide rushed over to him. Placing a hand on him, Bruno encouraged the foundation head to rest. He was then brushed away as Shaw continued his conversation about Père Noël in Toragay. Once their meeting concluded, Bruno followed Hanne out of Shaw's room. Once the door was closed, Bruno noted the amount of faith placed in her. As Hanne began to respond, Bruno interrupted to remind her not to use the foundation's power recklessly and make sure that she didn't let her being the "great-granddaughter" get out either, given the risks.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 On September 28, he attended his son's funeral as a representative of the Freezis Foundation; noticing Hanne present at the service, Kaidor frowned and remained silent.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 As Hanne's investigations into Père Noël continued, Santa promised Kaidor that he would be made the next Second Dealer if he disposed of Hanne and her sister. As Heidemarie recklessly tracked Rin Chan's kidnapper, he pressured the chief of Justea Hob Homer to put the officer on a suspension, requesting that he confiscate her gun.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 A Month in Charge After Shaw passed away on October 17, Bruno sent several agents from the secret World Police to summon Hanne and Heide to his viewing at the Foundation's headquarters. Awaiting their arrival, Kaidor met with Heidemarie two days later before escorting the officer out front to greet Hanne. When Heidemarie moved to speak, he cut her off and guided the two to the back door of the headquarters, explaining that the relatives gathered in the building did not wish the sisters to be seen too much. Leading them directly to Shaw's room, Bruno stated that Shaw had passed away in his sleep and unlocked the door, allowing Hanne and Heidemarie inside. After watching Hanne mourn, Bruno asked if she finished her farewell. He then remarked that it was the first time he'd ever seen her cry while Heidemarie's face was composed like always. Cutting into the ensuing silence, Bruno began to speak when Hanne asked if they'd be leaving through the back door to avoid being seen. Shaking his head, Kaidor began to chuckle and said that wasn't it, the officers behind him pointing their guns at the sisters. Announcing that the two would instead be going to prison, Kaidor laughed even louder and, when asked on what authority, explained how he, as the Foundation's "Bruno," now had control of the organization for one month. Adding that asking the World Police to arrest them would also be simple, Kaidor chuckled as Hanne remarked that the officers weren't uniformed and Heidemarie confirmed not knowing them. In explanation, he stated there was a dark side to every organization and that keeping up appearances was the way the Foundation made money. As Hanne asked on what suspicion they would be arrested, Bruno stated that she was suspected to be the "Elluka Clockworker" that set fire to Lioness twelve years ago. When Hanne insisted she looked nothing like Elluka, Kaidor brushed it off, stating the only important thing was that she was there at the time. Turning to Heidemarie, he then noted how the children and staff at the Charity Institute had passed away, making a mocking show of sympathy at the tragedy. Then noting that the officer was present during the event, Bruno declared that she, the suspected culprit, would be arrested as a material witness. Kaidor then watched as the officers in black restrained Hanne and attempted to do the same with Heidemarie. Seeing her attack the men with her fireworks gun, he muttered how he had instructed Hob to remove it, cursing him, and told the men to cease or alert the relatives by the sound of gunfire. Telling them to shoot her quickly, he watched as Hanne convinced Heidemarie to surrender and ordered the men to take them both away after the officer was restrained. As Hanne asked why he would detain them, Kaidor asked if it was useless to say it was because he hated them. When the reporter remarked that someone who had served Shaw for decades would doubtful have such petty reasons, he admitted that, in order to keep the Foundation together, certain people must be pacified even when they were wicked people. The woman guessing he meant Père Noël, Kaidor begrudgingly admitted she was correct and explained how he was promised to be Second Dealer if he disposed of them. When Hanne expressed her surprise, he demanded the officers to take them away immediately. Kaidor then had the two imprisoned in the World Police headquarters, planning to kill them quietly later before the women escaped.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Once Aai Freezis was selected as the new foundation leader in November, Bruno was elected vice president of the Freezis Foundation beside Nob Nicole.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Second Dealer Второй Дилер Shortly afterwards, Kaidor was made the new Second Dealer in Père Noël. He then came to visit Julia in the middle of the night in celebration of his inauguration as vice president and entrance into Père Noël. While he talked with the president of Lucifenia, Bruno saw Lemy enter the mansion and heard Julia greet him as Fifth Pierrot. Also greeting the boy, he explained how he had come by to say hello and mentioned his becoming Second Dealer. When Julia explained how the Freezis Foundation could benefit Père Noël by its control over the World Police, Bruno pointed out that it couldn't manipulate the other organization too often but that they could nonetheless put pressure on it to make it easier for Père Noël. As Lemy asked about both organizations thus benefiting each other, Bruno stood and walked to the boy, beginning to ask Lemy if he was searching for Seventh Magician before the boy cut him off for using his formal address. Calling him Fifth Pierrot instead, Bruno asked his question and heard the child reply that he'd killed another whore just recently. In response Kaidor laughed and remarked on how he was making quite the stir in the newspapers. He then warned Lemy that two investigators from Justea were coming into Rolled, explaining that it was the World Police's elite International Works Department and warned Lemy to keep this in mind. As Lemy assured him he hadn't gotten caught yet, the vice president remarked that he hoped so and asked him to avoid calling him Second Dealer and announced he had to go as it would be daybreak soon. Taking his hat off the coat hanger, Bruno bowed to Julia and Lemy and left.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 3 As Willus and Ayn investigated Fifth Pierrot, Bruno put pressure on Hob Homer to have them recalled back to Marlon and end the investigation. Over time, Kaidor continued to butt heads with Nob Nicole's serious attitude and learned of his intentions to crush Père Noël's black market.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 In addition he began sending out his subordinates to Maistia in anticipation of taking over the trade in the New World currently allocated to Nob.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 New Job for Pierrot Новая Работа Пьеро On May 16, Bruno visited Julia Abelard again in the middle of the night and, puffing on a cigarette, requested Lemy's next job be the assassination of Nob Nicole. Explaining the man's position and the danger he posed to Père Noël, Bruno expressed his frustration at his co-worker's actions and struck his fist on the table. Asked his opinion of the new foundation head, Bruno remarked that Aai Freezis was a good president who did good work without looking too closely at the foundation's dark side. He then heard Julia express doubt that his words were true and asked what she meant. As First Santa Claus reminded him that she knew his past and asked what was under his false mask, Kaidor averted his eyes and simply replied that people change, brushing off the possibility of explaining his friendship with Shaw. Then asked if Nob should be taken out in a week, the vice president confirmed that Nob would be accompanying Aai and himself for the talks with her soon and to take him out then. He then insisted that the preliminary work be left to him in the meantime. He watched as Julia questioned if Lemy could do the job and the boy replied with an eager smile that he could. Troubled, Bruno remarked that the child looked unrecognizable in his willingness to kill. When Lemy asked if there was a problem, he began to comment that First Santa Claus was a bad role model for him before Julia grabbed his chin and cut him off. As Julia insisted she hadn't done anything wrong in regards to Lemy, the amused Kaidor noted he had angered her and decided to leave before she burnt him to ashes. Rising from his chair, he asked "Fifth Pierrot" to meet his expectations and left.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 The Unmasking Разоблачение A week later, after making arrangements to leave no witnesses to the crime to take place, Bruno accompanied Aai Freezis and Nob Nicole back to Lucifenia and entered the Lucifenian Palace's Hall of Sounds. Sitting down, Bruno participated in the talks with Julia and the rest of the Lucifenian officials until evening, and sat with Nob while the rest of the officials exited. Suddenly, Bruno watched as the investigators Willus and Ayn burst into the Hall of Sounds declaring an emergency. Enraged, Kaidor demanded to know why they were still in the country despite their orders to return. As Willus asked how he knew about their orders, Bruno replied that he heard it from a friend in the World Police. As Willus told him that his so-called friend, Hob Homer had abandoned him due to the injustices Bruno committed, the vice president insisted he was only listening to rumors. He then pointed out how Willus had lost his chance at becoming the head of the World Police and was wasting away as an investigator, reiterating he had no evidence for his claims. He then heard Willus declare to Nob that he was being targeted; shocked, Bruno listened as the two investigators explained everything they knew about Bruno's plan to have Nob killed. When he was then accused of associating with Père Noël, the pale Kaidor cursed them out and screamed that they had no evidence. As the vice president protested, Willus turned the matter over to Ayn Anchor, who questioned him instead over the "accident" that had occurred to him thirteen years prior. Ayn then explained the story of Kaidor Blankenheim whom the World Police lost track of around the same time, to which Bruno nervously replied that the story wasn't relevant to him. Ayn then showed Kaidor the evidence they found of the prostitute Isabel, formerly Yuzette, changing his face to look like Bruno's. Sputtering that it was impossible to change someone's face so easily, Ayn pointed out the testimony of a girl in Lucifenia who had also had her face changed by Yuzette, also known as "Seventh Magician." Stunned, Bruno sat on the floor. When Ayn asked him to take off his shirt to see if he had Kaidor's tattoo, the former noble didn't speak and remained downcast. Kaidor was arrested by Ayn and Willus shortly after and brought to Castle Hedgehog to be tortured for information on Père Noël. Despite the harsh interrogation, Kaidor refused to reveal Julia's position as First Santa Claus.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 In September, the Père Noël assassin Sixth Venom infiltrated Castle Hedgehog and killed Kaidor.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 Afterlife Жизнь После Смерти Coming to his senses in the Hellish Yard, Kaidor quickly learned from the other souls that the underworld was under no management, God having installed no Master of the Hellish Yard, and that as a result souls could cross over into the Heavenly Yard as they pleased. Lacking the courage to enter and see all the people he had wronged, Kaidor resolved to stay in the Hellish Yard and wait until he was ready to face them. At a later point, Kaidor saw a green-haired girl approach him and asked her what she wanted. Asked where she was, he remarked that she was a newcomer and explained that this was the Hellish Yard, where the dead gathered. He then pointed out to her the door to Heaven past the lava river; asked if he couldn't go with her, he explained how he felt he would only be a burden on the souls already in Heaven. As the girl wondered about even people who had committed sin being allowed into Heaven, he explained that the Hellish Yard was an abandoned locale. She then asked if there were any other newcomers and he admitted he didn't know, but suggesting she go check the door where the dead gathered. He then watched the girl bow and leave.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 In EC 999, following the destruction of Bolganio by Punishment, Kaidor's soul was brought back to the ground world along with everyone else's as it merged with the Hellish Yard.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Личность и Черты характера Kaidor was a coldblooded and determined man. After killing his own wife, he demonstrated no scruple against using murder to solve his problems and had a visible willingness to kill anyone who stood in his way or refused to do as he wished.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story Similarly, he was callous to the deaths of other people, even children, and would find palpable amusement in disposing of his opponents. Working as a mole for Père Noël, Kaidor in addition had no problem with the organization’s illicit dealings and eventually wished to join for himself.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Living as a fugitive for many years Kaidor was willing to abandon his old life completely and understood he couldn't return to being an aristocrat.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story As Bruno Marlon, Kaidor maintained a façade as Shaw’s stern and trustworthy aide, working in the organization for many years.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Despite the identity being fake, Kaidor served Shaw apparently to the best of his own ability; he used his connections in Père Noël and in the World Police to keep the Freezis Foundation thriving, believing that keeping up appearances was the way the Foundation made money.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Similarly, he grew to dislike Hanne Lorre while in his new life for using Foundation resources recklessly with Shaw’s approval.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Despite this, Kaidor truly cared for his son, Kaspar, and regretted leaving his child behind to live as Bruno. However, not wishing his own doings to reflect badly on Kaspar in the eyes of the media, he concealed their parental relationship and took up Bruno’s identity so it would not be discovered. Similarly, he wished to work more closely with Père Noël after learning that his son had joined the criminal organization,Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story and accepted receiving Kaspar's old position after his death.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Following his death, Kaidor was consumed with guilt over his actions and became ashamed to face the people he had wronged in the afterlife.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 Навыки и Умения In the prime of his life, Kaidor was a strong man who was capable of killing individuals when they posed an obstacle to him. Similarly, he was determined to get his way even by using murder, and was willing to attempt as much in a moment when necessary. He was also intimidating to other parties, able to convey such determination with a look. Kaidor also demonstrated the skills necessary to lay out of the public eye for many years as a fugitive, and as Bruno Marlon was able to maintain another’s identity for around ten years without being discovered.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story As Bruno, Kaidor demonstrated a degree of business savvy to aid in the running of the organization and later becoming its co-vice president,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 as well as to be offered the position of Second Dealer in Père Noël. Being the Foundation's "Bruno," Kaidor had a wealth of resources at his disposal that made him an effective mole for Père Noël and in a position to manipulate members of the secret World Police, particularly after Shaw's death, able to arrest opponents on little evidence to dispose of them later.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Связь с другими персонажами Kaspar Blankenheim: Kaidor's son. Kaidor cared about Kaspar deeply and wished to keep the boy’s reputation intact by not letting the public know of their parent-child relationship, though feeling regret that he had to leave him to do this. He continued to follow Kaspar’s progress and wished to join Père Noël when he did; despite this, Kaidor concealed his grief at his death and had no problem being offered his position. Karl Blankenheim: Kaidor's brother. Kaidor had a familial relationship with Karl and trusted him with raising his son, as well as without exposing his true father. Julia Abelard: An acquaintance of Kaidor. Kaidor met with Julia as First Santa Claus while a fugitive and trusted her information about Seventh Magician being able to change his face. After becoming Bruno Marlon, he maintained contact with her and Père Noël as a mole in the Freezis Foundation. Shaw Freezis: Kaidor's employer as Bruno Marlon. Kaidor worked closely with Shaw for several years and feigned sadness at his eventual death as one of the mourners. Despite this, he held no real loyalty to Shaw or his family and worked, as well, behind his back in his many actions. Hanne Lorre: An acquaintance of Kaidor. Kaidor came to know Hanne as the great-granddaughter of Shaw Freezis and grew to dislike her, particularly for her reckless usage of the Freezis Foundation's resources; he later had no issue with killing Hanne and her sister in order to join Père Noël, and took pleasure in exposing his true nature to the woman. Bruno Marlon: Kaidor’s assumed identity. Despite their distant familial ties, Kaidor had no problem with killing Bruno, although initially reluctant to admit he had done such to others. He also knew the man well enough to imitate him over a ten year span. Интересные Факты Концепция и Происхождение *Его фамилия, Бланкенхайм - название двух немецких городов; Эльфегорт, родина Кайдора, был вдохновлён Германией. *В нумерологии "Бланкенхайм" ассоциируется с эмоциональностью, чувствительностью, любознательностью, независимостью и подчинению любви, нужде в поддержке или привязанности, когда нелюбим или чувствуешь себя несчастливым при нехватке гармонии. *Имя Кайдора частично основано на имени представляющего его Вокалоида, Кайто; оба имени начинаются с одних и тех же трёх букв. *His surname, Blankenheim, is the name of two German municipalities; Elphegort, Kaidor's native country, is inspired by Germany. *In numerology, the name Blankenheim is associated with being emotional, sentimental, inquisitive, independent, and ruled by love, needing encouragement or affection when unloved and feeling unhappy when there is a lack of harmony. *Kaidor's name is partially inspired by his representative Vocaloid, KAITO, with both names sharing the first three letters. Галерея Books= FifthJuliaLemy.png|Bruno Marlon as seen in Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot Появления *Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (первое появление) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot *Gift Bonus Story *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) (только упоминается) References Ссылки en:Kaidor Blankenheim es:Kaidoll Blankenheim